


날 죽여줘 / Kill Me

by 46er



Category: Undertale
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46er/pseuds/46er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>난 그저 네 반응이 궁금해서 참을 수가 없어, 파피. 부디 날 즐겁게 해줘. 네 선택에 맡길 테니 대답해봐.</p>
            </blockquote>





	날 죽여줘 / Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> 아아아아주 짧은 조각글. 2월달에 썼던 차라파피 내용을 다시 써봤습니다. 큰 차이는 없네요.

　발자국에 짓눌린 눈이 흐물흐물 녹아내리고, 느리게 걸을 때면 소복소복 소리가 났다. 차라는 그 위를 경쾌하게 뛰어다녔다. 흥얼거리는 노랫말은 덤이리라. 꽤나 한참이나 걸어다녔을 텐데도, 그녀는 지친 기색이 없었다. HP는 전투 시에만 줄어드니 그럴만도 했다. 지금까지 얼마나 걸었을까? 가늠할 수가 없다. 사실 그럴 필요도 없었다. 수백번의 리셋을 하였으니 이 땅도 수억번은 밟았겠지. 그러나 질리지 않는다. 왜일까? 글쎄…. 아무래도 너라는 이유를 찾아서 그런 거 아닐까, 파피루스? 차라는 웃는다. 흐릿한 공간을 헤쳐나가 네 잔상을 찾아낸다.

 　“멈춰라, 인간!” 제 앞을 가로막은 파피루스가 외쳤다.

　늘 같은 첫말인데도 어찌 이리도 귀여운지. 차라는 파피루스의 목소리를 귀 담아들으면서도, 일부러 장난스레 한 발을 내딛었다.

　“야, 내가 말하고 있으면 움직이지 좀 마!” 파피루스가 씩씩대며 말했다.

　뒤에 이어지는 말들도 토씨 하나 틀린 것 없이 여전했다. 그 사실을 알면서도 차라는 파피루스의 말을 빠짐없이 꼬박꼬박 귀담아 들었다. 조금 다른 말을 해줬으면 했는데. 그녀는 마른 입술을 잠깐 매만졌다. 이대로 내가 널 공격한다면 너는 늘 그래왔듯이 목이 댕강 떨어질 테지. 네 흔적을 보관하기도 전에 먼지가 되어버릴 거야. 차라는 그게 싫었다. 아쉬웠다. 항상 그렇게 쉽게 죽어버리니까 내가 초반만 반복하게 되잖아. 널 보는 것은 좋았지만 함께 할 시간이 너무 짧다.

　* 파피루스는 당신에게 자비를 베풀고 있다.

　스크립트를 바라보며 차라는 히죽 웃었다. 그러면 안되지, 파피. 전투는 이미 시작되었는 걸. 하지만 바보같이 착한 그 성격이 오히려 매력이기도 했다. 네가 좋다는 점은 줄곧 변함이 없어. 마치 너에게 중독된 것만 같은 기분이었다. 차라는 얼굴을 들어 파피루스를 마주했다. 올라간 입꼬리 위의 붉은 눈동자가 파피루스를 진득하게 주시한다. 그녀를 이루고 있는 LV, 깊은 죄악이 눈동자에 선연히 드러난다. 한 발자국, 두 발자국. 그녀가 걸어나간다.

　그렇다면 이건 어때, 파피?

　“파피루스.”  
　“인간! 드디어─.”  
　“날 죽여줘.”  
　“…어?”

　파피루스의 표정이 무너져간다. 무슨 소리야, 인간. 천천히 내려앉는 그의 목소리가 달콤해서, 차라는 흥분을 가라앉힐 수 없었다. 그녀는 샐쭉 미소를 지으며 파피루스를 바라보았다. 상대를 조롱하는 듯한 미소였다. 최고야. 차라는 지금 이 상황이 너무나도 좋았다. 난 그저 네 반응이 궁금해서 참을 수가 없어, 파피. 부디 날 즐겁게 해줘. 네 선택에 맡길 테니 대답해봐.

 　“네가 지금 날 죽이지 않는다면, 나는 너뿐만 아니라 모두를 죽일 거야.”

　 어떻게 할래?


End file.
